harry potter the son of poseidon
by smah12
Summary: this story is continuation from Heroes of Olympus: Mark of Athena and Harry Potter a year after he defeats Voldemort. this tells us that harry is actually son of Poseidon and Hectate. he is called to help Percy and Annabeth out of the Tartarus because the Tartarus cant stop anything that radiates so much love.
1. Chapter 1

**harry potter the son of poseidon**

Disclaimer: i do not own Percy Jackson or harry potter

Chapter 1: Tartarus

His bright-green eyes the color of a stormy sea flicked open. One scrawny hand reached towards his forehead brushing away his untidy jet black hair to reveal a lightening bolt scar. Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort his most evil and sadistic nemesis and his scar, the proof of his connection to the Dark Lord, had nearly not burned for a year. Now it was burning again. He experienced vivid dreams of the ocean crashing down on rocks and boy emerging from it. Harry couldn't remember the details but he thought the boy looked like him. In another dream he saw the same boy, only now his face was gaunt scraped and bloody, falling down a pit holding tightly a girl with blowing blond hair and intense, stormy grey eyes. Harry saw things of unspeakable evil and pain in the endless darkness of the pit and despite the fact that he only recall indistinct flashes of the pit Harry's blood-curdled in remembrance of the place.

I fell down as if in slow motion the Tartarus pulling Annabeth and me further down still. with baited breathe i remembered Nico looking at me depressed as i told him "The other side Nico," i had said." We'll see you there," i knew the doors of death were my only hope. Only hope...or maybe not. His father was trying to contact Percy. He could hear whispers in his mind. Poseidon said that he had another son a much, much more powerful son.. a son that could possibly save Percy

"Jason" a voiced spoke. Jason sat up straight in his room in ArgoII. A man walked out of the shadows. He was surrounded by an aura of power and defiance. Jason stared at him rudely for a second before brandishing his sword. Too late he realized who the man was, bowing down he said loud and clear. "I am sorry Lord Poseidon."

Waving his hands Poseidon boomed "I have thought long and hard to how to save my son, Percy, and I think I know how to save him. Listen carefully because you are the one who will tell Chiron what to do. I have another son, you know? He is more powerful then both Percy and you combined.. he doesn't know that and you have to tell him. His name is Harry Potter"

Jason stared at Poseidon dumb-struck who was this boy that was powerful enough to escape the Tartarus, something even the gods couldn't do and the titans took eons to do.

Chiron stared at Jason through the Iris-Message. Jason spoke, "Poseidon told me that Harry potter is the one and only son of both Hectate and Himself. Apparently, when Hectate has children with other Gods she makes some mortals that are blessed by her believe that her son is there's Mostly these children don't survive as they are way to powerful. Harry is the only one who did. More importantly people who are blessed by Hectate are wizards and there are many wizards in the mortal world. In the wizard world an evil Lord named Voldemort wanted to take over the wizard world and reveal them to the mortals. Lord Voldemort's grand plan was to force all mortals into hiding and make sure that wizards ruled them. He killed people for fun. A prophecy was made and one of his minions told him about it. the prophecy went like this:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

Voldemort thought this referred to Harry who was 1 at the time. He found Harry's parents house and tried to kill Harry with the inescapable killing curse. Harry's father tries to stop the Lord but was killed. He told Harry's mum to move aside and let him kill Harry. She sacrificed herself for Harry thus now Voldemort couldn't touch Harry. The killing curse rebounded making Voldemort disappear and leaving harry with a scar. From then on he was called the boy who lived.

Harry was sent to live with his mean aunt and uncle who treated him like dirt. At 11 he went to a Wizarding school where he faced many challenges with his two friends Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger. In the end of his fourth year his friend Cedric Diggory was killed and he found out Voldemort had returned. Every one thought he was mad but in the fifth year the Minister of magic saw Voldemort and instantly Harry potter was a hero again. In sixth year Harry potter found out that Voldemort had split his soul into seven so that if by chance he died a part of his soul could continue where he had left of. The pieces of souls could be trapped in any object, this was called hocruxes and if they weren't destroyed Voldemort couldn't die. so in the Seventh year Harry Potter and his two friends went to search for them. After every one of them was destroyed Harry found out the night his (fake)parents died he was made an extra hocrux that even Voldemort didn't know about. For that piece of soul to die harry had to be killed by Voldemort. In an epic last war harry surrendered to Voldemort in the woods, died, came back(hocrux free), defeated Voldemort once and for all and finally found peace after 7 years" Jason took a gasp of air.  
Chiron continued staring before murmuring, "Incredible. He has both the power of Hectate and Poseidon. Perfect!"

Jason looked befuddled ''Can some-one explain this to me!" "Son the Tartarus pulls in evil not some-one or thing whose very veins flow with the power of love. Also, it takes in Godly or Evil power you see if he doesn't have experience with using the more dangerous and exciting powers of Hectate and Poseidon he will be able to apparate out after closing the doors of death in the Tartarus." Jason understood, he would have to find Harry Potter at all costs.

Harry needed to talk to dumbeldore, he had to find the boy from his dreams at all costs.


	2. Hogsmede

**Harry potter the son of Poseidon**

**Chapter 2 : Hogsmede**

**Harry paced about his room then finally walked down the stair-case to the common-room. Staring in the direction of an empty canvas portrait he exclaimed he said "Professor Dumbledore! We need to talk urgently."**

**There was a sudden whisk of robes and a familiar face emerged from the portraits side. Like always Dumbledore's eyes light, bright and sparkling behind his half-moon glasses and for a second staring at the portrait harry forgot Dumbledore had ever died. "What is it Harry.'' He said kindly. Breathless Harry explained his dreams, the boy, the pit, the girl and his sudden over-whelming desire to jump into water at the first sight. "My scar is hurting again Professor and I know that it's not Voldemort." Dumbledore's face crinkled as he thought of the various possibilities, after a minute Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Harry you have truly stumped me. I think you ought to tell Miss Granger and Mister Weasley. You fared very well without me when searching for the Hocruxes and I'm sure this is nothing as dangerous." With that Dumbledore whisked out of his portrait as fast as he had come. Once again Harry felt great anger towards Dumbledore for deserting him yet again when he needed his help most. **

**Anxiety clearly defined on Harry's face, he slouched on one of the sofa's thinking about his dreams and waiting for Hermione and Ron to wake up.**

**When deciding to come back to Hogwarts for one last year he had thought they would finally have some peace and be able to savor Hogwarts till the very end. He was soooo wrong….**

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

**Jason clearly remembered the day he had woken up in a school field-trip bus next to Leo and Piper not knowing who or where he was. The confusion he felt then still reverberated in his mind when he thought about Percy and Annabeth. The prophecy had been clear all the way till both fell into Tartarus. Why did the prophecy change into reality so quickly? The first great Prophecy had taken ages to become reality, why not this one? Why did we have to be a part of the two greatest wars ever? Gaea had been waking slowly but at half-consciousness she was power-full enough to destroy the Gods. A smile played on Jason's lips as he remembered how ruthlessly Annabeth had made him aware of Gaea's cruelty. "Isn't Mother Earth a loving figure," Jason had asked bewildered when he heard Annabeth talking about Gaea. She had She's a loving figure only to the Titans. She is evil to every-one else. She had children with Tartarus. It was a completely different race called ****the Gigantes. The Giants were each and anti-thesis of a God and created to take that Gods place. In the First War against the Giants, Gods and heroes had to work together to destroy to Giants. If they worked alone the Giants would simply reform." Jason had been dumb-founded. "Gods and Heroes working together! That's mad."**

Jason was brought back to life by a light peck on his cheek. he surveyed his surroundings trying to find his offender, to find piper standing to his right. "Get up! Every-one is waiting for you" i had a sudden sensation to get up. i knew piper wasn't doing it intentionally but her charmspeak was powerful. he was a daughter of Aphrodite and her mother had blessed her with this rare gift. Charmspeak was a very powerful weapon for us on quests, as people will do anything on command. she had charmspeaked me and leo out of killing each other. Medea a very powerful charmspeaker, (she was able to do magic and was able to learn charmspeak) had told leo and me to kill each other. Also when percy and me were possessed by eidolons (evil spirits working for Gaea) who were making both of us fight each other, she was able to knock us both out by commanding Black-jack and Tempest (a storm spirit that was helping me). On our first quest she had made Hera's cage fall asleep so that Hera could escape and our quest could be completed.  
Her two eyes looked at me admiringly, changing color like a kaleidoscope, going from brown to blue to green. then grabbing my hand she took me Argo II's lounge. There sat Leo like always looking like "a Latino Santa's elf," with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face, a mischievous smile and a slim built.  
"I know you had big talk with Chiron i just don't understand what you aren't telling me..." he stared at me intently. He had built Argo II, being the son of ,Hephaestus he can instinctively fly or drive any mechanical vehicle expertly, including cars, trains, or helicopters and Argo II was no exception. To top it all of he could understand the machine...apparently it spoke to him. Jason studies his best friend for a second before giving in.  
"Poseidon same to my room and told me of a way that we can save Percy. We have to go on to the doors of Death and Chiron will find a guy named Harry Potter, he is about to turn eight-teen and he's son of hectate and Poseidon. He doesn't know this. He thinks he is just a normal wizard."  
"A wizard!"Leo and Piper said together mouths wide open, eyeballing Jason. Rolling his eyes Jason exclaimed,"And _**that's** _exactly why i didn't tell you."

Camp Half-blood was in a haze. Every-one was doing something. Either it was archery, sword fighting, battle strategy, climbing the lava wall, forging weapons, javelin throwing or Pegasus flying, it was ALL being done. We needed to be ready against the Romans. The sadness of the matter was that no-one wanted to kill the romans. Some of them were siblings.. like they had the same godly parent only from a different aspect.

Chiron racked his brains, how could he get Hectate to tell him where Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was. He thought and thought until at last he realized. it was way to simple he simply had to send a team of demigods through London. How hard could it be? But it was no longer like old times. he need every demigod he had, from first-hand experience Chiron knew that Romans were ruthless fighters. Hectates cabin...  
"Hogwarts you say." whispered Mariann. "My mom mentioned it but never gave any location but if i remember right students have to go through a barrier on..on King Cross Station...um i guess a train takes them to school but it must be closed now... right." Mariann looked up, her eye-brows were corrugated and i could tell she was probing her mind for information. " Mother might have mentioned a village called Hogsmede and a name.. yes she says his name very often.. Harry Potter"

Hermione walked down the dormitory into the common-room ready to sit in a sofa and read a book while enjoying the beautiful sunset, to find Harry sitting there, his eyes staring longingly at the lake. "What are you doing awake so early?" a startled Hermione asked Harry. She worried about him. Harry was acting strange lately. Harry shook himself out of his daze and tried to concentrate on Hermione. "We've got to talk," he said in a hushed tone. With that he told Hermione all about his dreams of water, the boy and the sudden surges of power he felt in magic nowadays. Hermione had to admit that by hardly puting in any effort Harry could now do the most complicated spells and his ability to make potions had increased amazingly. She had often wondered whether being the master of death, even though it was for just a moment, had boosted Harry's magical abilities.  
"Lets see," said Hermione. "Your symptoms are need to get int the water, having dreams of water, thinking about a boy emerging from then sea. Wow Harry maybe you're really son of Poseidon." A hint of sarcasm melted into her voice. She continued, "For this problem i recommend a long swim in any sort of water body!" Hermione laughed, then wearing a serious expression said,"Also you experience immense surges of magical power. To tell the truth i don't know i'll just go to the library and check it out. Okay."

Harry sat on the sofa, three words stuck in his mind. "Son of Poseidon."

Chiron stood still for a second and then galloped to the Big House. He had found that simple word that would lead him to Hogwarts and eventually Harry Potter. "Hogsmede."  
All he needed now were two children of Hectate...


	3. Chapter 3

The words still echoed in his mind..."Son of Poseidon." What if Gods were real. No it was not possible. He was Lilly and James fact that they had given up there lives to protect him was proof of that. But why was he suddenly so attracted to water. Why did he have dreams about the ocean. Why did he have dreams about a boy who looked just like him. Was this a vision from the future? Or was Harry just hallucinating/ Nothing made sense. Hermione had made a joke out of it all. She knew Harry didn't want the dreams but she thought that Harry's mind was creating something for him to worry about since he was practically carefree since the war. But Harry knew it was all wrong. No part of him wanted to go back to that completely horrible life. A life of complete horror. his hand jerked up to his scar, tipping down a glass of water that lay next. Harry stared at the water intently. It didn't move. his eyes hurt and perspiration trickled down his spine. Just as he was about to give up Harry noticed the water shift. Miraculously particle by particle the water lifted itself of the ground. Ever so slowly it reached harry's eye-level. Harry stared at it astounded as the water shaped itself into the words 'son of Poseidon."  
Harry looked at the words frustrated. Was he really the son of Poseidon, or is this like one of those uncontrolled bursts of power you have when you are small? he plunged himself into never ending questions. the different possibilities. Maybe he was re-discovering a forgotten branch of magic? Outside Hogwarts the squid moaned **Come to the lake son of Poseidon, the water is calling you.** Harry shook his head, he was imagining things. if he was really son of Poseidon he wouldn't need gilliweed in the Triwizard Tournament. Satisfied Harry drifted to sleep. He dreamt of a lady. Her hair was flowing and white and she seemed to radiate magic.

Chiron sat infront of the camp-fire staring at the children of Hectate aimlessly. They stared back it him wondering why the centuar looked so ragged and tired. He spoke finally, "I have recieved information about a way for us to defeat the Romans without bloodshed. His name is Harry Potter." The crownd of children broke out in whispers wide-eyed and eager looking. "Now i know, most of you know who he is, so i won't spend time explainning it. howver you do need to know that he is jot the son of Lilly and James. He is the son of Poseidon and Hecate. I will need 3 children of Hectate to go to Hogwarts using what, if I'm right, you call Apparation. You will convince him of his heritage and bring him back. Now someone go bring Rachel. We need a prophecy.  
"you shall travel to the hidden land  
three will see you for your true hand  
lose one to sun giants rage  
Hectate's child shall power wage  
make sure before the end of days  
see the earth for its true ways"

Rachel said her eyes glowed white. Her face was grave and she looked pale. As she returned to normal she cracked a grin.  
"So what did i say this time?" She asked. "Who volunteers for this quest?" Chiron asked quietly. Slowly and hesitantly Mariann raised her hand. Chiron nodded.  
"I thought so...Who do you choose to go with you on this quest." The eighteen year old looked over the herd of cabin members. "Sarah!" she called out. A tall tanned athletic figure moved forward. Her auburn hair shown in the camp fire light. "if you want to you can come."  
Sarah raised her head hight as she spoke, her voice strong. "Of course i'll come." Mariann's head hung low like she wanted Sarah to say no. " Martin." As a figure emerged from the background she almost shouted."You don't have come if you don't want to. Someones going to die." Martin stepped forward. His blue eyes shinning he spoke. "I'll go to!"  
"Now children you have to figure out a way to get to a place called Hogsmede as fast as you can. i have learnt that you can perform something called the 'Confundus Charm' that will make any-one remember anything. now you have to do it to the headmistress of Hogwarts. You will then try to convince Harry of his heritage and bring him back to camp in 9 days time or we will all be killed by the Romans. Do you understand."  
Mariann looked like she was choking on something. Sarah spoke up. "We do something called Apparation. wizards can use it with ease but it drains are powers a lot. We can use it to get to Hogwarts.

**Mariann's POV**

I don't want to lose Sarah and Martin. I lost many of my siblings and closest friends in the war against the Gods. I knew i shouldn't have taken the Titans side but what was a supposed to do when my mother was with the Titans. We all had agreed that the Gods had no chance against the titans. Every-body knew how cruel Zeus was and how mother didn't even have a throne in Olympus even though she was the goddess of magic. Almost all my siblings had died in the war. Only me, Sarah and Martin had survived and we worshipped at Percy's feet. He was the one who had bargained for our mothers and our own right. We had felt miserable for months that Percy had disappeared and thought it was something to do with our brother alabaster plotting revenge (For those who haven't read demigod diaries he is a son of Hectate who refused to come to camp Half-Blood).Now that I knew he was in the Tartarus we wanted to do anything we could to save him. Sarah was the one who had planned it out, saying that we would sneak out of camp. But I think if Harry will save camp Percy would want us to get Harry.

Sarah, Mariann and martin walked out of hectate cabin their bag packs secured. They held each others hands, closing their eyes, they disappeared. Clarisse stepped forward, "I have got to learn how to do that!"

**sarah's PoV  
**  
Sarah felt Mariann's arm twist away from her and re-double their grip: the next thing she knew everything went black; she was pressed very hard from all directions; she could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; her eyeballs were being forced back into his head; her ear-drums were being pushed deeper into her skull. The world was spinning faster then ever. they dropped down on the hard floor. Looking up Sarah found herself surrounded by thousands of different shops. Rising above them was a castle? Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. It was beautiful. Slowly we walked across the shops moving closer and closer to the magnificent castle. The gate was loosely hinged and opened easily. **  
**

**Harry's pOV  
**Harry stood infront of the lake the water inviting him in. he could hear voices, "Jump in Son of poseidon. It is time!" That was all the encouragement he needed. Harry jumped into the lake praying to God (or should i say Gods) that he wasn't mad.


End file.
